yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 3
Archie woke up to find himself on the beach. He heard someone else there. He looked up to see a man in a green jacket with brown trousers. His hair spikes up for a swirl in at the front. "You ok?" The man asked kindly. "Yep." "My name's Jeremy. I remember you from before." "Have we met?" "Oh yes I was wearing a hood. I gave you that card remember?" Archie tried to recall but nothing came to mind. "No I don't." "What's your name kid?" "My name," Archie kept thinking about what his name is, but all he could remember was a lot of wind and him getting dizzy. He said this to Jeremy. "Oh, you must have amnesia. After seeing you here I came to heal your wounds." Archie smiled. This man seemed nice. Jeremy noticed the Duel Disk on Archie's arm. Archie then recalled being a duelist and he mentioned this. "Maybe having a duel will get some of your memory back. So let's have a little practice." Jeremy said. "Great idea!" Stated Archie. They both took some steps back and got ready. "DUEL!" In a skating ring not to far away, Joanna Anderson and her brother Joseph are, well, skating. But then Joseph accidentally hits a chubby boy. "Sorry!" He said. "Oh dear! Ickle Joseph and her big sister Joanna 'accidentally' hit me! GUARD!" One of the guards comes over. "That girl and her brother tried to push me over!" "Liar!" Said Joanna. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna' have to kick you out of here for that." Said the guard. And a moment later Joanna and Joseph find themselves sitting outside on their buttoxes. "Sorry sis." Apoligized Joseph. "You better be sorry!" Said Joanna getting up and walking away from Joseph. "She hates me. I'm just a big failure." Muttered Joseph. But Joseph doesn't see a big man with black hair, black eyes and marks on his face walk up behind him. It's Seth. Victor lowers himself down a notch. He nearly has the master gem. He reaches in his bag and pulls out a plastic gem. He then grabs the real gem and places it in his bag. He then puts the fake gem in it's glass case and places the lid back on. He then turns over and climbs up the rope to the roof and removes the rope. Victor has stolen another gem. "Yes!" Says Victor. He jumps off the top of the building without letting anyone see. He lands up properly and runs back to his house. He then lies on his bed and looks out the window at the beach. He then sees Archie and Jeremy about to duel. "Him." Says Victor smiling. Victor runs down to the beach to watch the duel. Joanna walks down to the beach front. She sits down in a bad mood. She was just banned from going to her favourite place ever. She needs some excitement to cheer her up. She looks around and notices Archie and Jeremy about to duel. She gets up and walks over. "Looks like we've attracted attention." Says Jeremy, "You go first." "Thanks. DRAW!" Archie pulled out a card from his Deck, "I'll activate Stone Summoner. This card Special Summons 1 Stone Token to my side of the field." A small pebble emerges onto the field. 0 ATK and DEF. "Now I'll tribute it to Special Summon Galespire Worm from my hand." The pebble smashes and a big worm replaces it. It also has 0 ATK and DEF. "Now, since I used the effect of a Galespire monster I can Special Summon Galespire Vine from my hand." A big golem-kind-of-thingy with moss all over it comes onto the field. It has 1200 ATK and 0 DEF. "Now I'll Normal Summon Galespire Tornade!" A big black creature made out of millions of twigs comes on the field. It has 0 ATK and 1000 DEF. "That doesn't scare me." Said Jeremy. "Well! When I summon Galespire Tornade I can tribute both of my other monsters to give it 2000 ATK." Galespire Worm and Galespire Vine smash and go into Galespire Tornade. "I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down." "I draw! I'll activate Super Polymerization! This card allows me to fuse two monsters in my hand to become one big one. I'll send Giant Red and Giant Yellow to summon Giant Orange." A red ball and a yellow ball smash into each other creating a swirl, and the colours mix and become an orange circle. It has 2500 ATK and 0 DEF. "Now I'll activate Spell Recycle. This card lets me add a Spell card from my Graveyard to my hand. Now I'll use Super Polymerization again, this time to fuse Giant Blue and Giant Green to Special Summon Giant Teal!" A blue ball and a green ball smash into each other creating a swirl, and the colours mix and become a teal circle. It has 2500 ATK and 0 DEF. "Now by removing from play my Giant Orange and Giant Teal I can summon Giant Rainbow." Giant Orange and Giant Teal mix togethor and create a huge circle with every colour on it. It has 4000 ATK and 1500 DEF. "Now I'll attack!" Giant Rainbow hits Galespire Tornade. Archie's Life Points drop down to 2000. "My turn! I draw! I'll activate the Galespire Returner trap card! This card Special Summons Galespire Worm and Galespire Tornade from my Graveyard. But unfortunately they both get 0 ATK and DEF and they can't attack." Galespire Worm and Tornade return from the Graveyard, each with 0 ATK and DEF. "Now I'll summon Galespire Thunder Dragon in ATK mode." A big blue dragon hits the field. It has 1400 ATK and 1000 DEF. "Now I place a card face-down and I'll tune my Galespire Worm with my Galespire Tornade and my Galespire Thunder Dragon to Synchro Summon Galespire Hammerfist in ATK mode." Galespire Worm becomes a green ring which wraps around the other two and absorbs their colour. The other two then become 8 stars which then become a big humanoid figure, which is made of rock and has lava dribbling through it. It has 2900 ATK and 2100 DEF. "It's effect returns your Giant Rainbow back to the Deck and destroys my face-down." Galespire Hammerfist punches Giant Rainbow and it disappears. Then Archie's face-down smashes. "Now I equip it with Lava Fist which gives it 500 ATK and DEF." One of Galespire Hammerfist's arms gets bigger and it's ATK and DEF rise to 3400 and 2600. "Now I'll play the Rusty Ruins Field Spell card. It increases my monster's ATK and DEF by 1000." The beach turns into a hologram of some old ruins. Galespire Hammerfist's ATK and DEF rise to 4400 and 3600. "ATTACK!" Galespire Hammerfist punches Jeremy, decreasing his Life Points to 0. Jeremy walks over and all the holograms disappear. "Well done Keeper." Joanna gasps. Victor smiles. "What's a Keeper?" Jeremy explains. " Archie, you have the angel mark so you're the main Keeper." Archie smiles. Johnny and Rikoryu reach them. " ARCHIE!" Johnny reaches Archie and hugs him. "THERE YOU ARE! GLAD YOUR OK! This is Rikoryu. He's a Keeper." "So. We have 3 of 5 Keepers here with us." "Four." Everyone turns around to see Joanna holding out her arm. It has a mark on it in the shape of a dragon. "GREAT! 4 Keepers! We just need the last one to kick some Shadow Army butt." "I'm Joanna Anderson. I'll be glad to help you." She looks specifically at Archie in a certain way. Victor walks over. "I'm not a Keeper but I'll be glad to help you." "Me too." Said Jeremy. Archie smiles. He had a great team assembled. "What's your name?" asked Joanna. "Um, I remember! Archie. Archie Rhodes." Continued on Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 4